Beast Wars: Complete Series Rewritten
by Willy the heartless
Summary: I am going to rewrite the whole Best Wars series. Season 1 will probably be alot like the original. But I promise that Season 2 and 3 will have alot of new stuff, including new transmetals, some characters survive, etc. Enjoy.
1. Beast Wars: Part 1

This night wasn't as peaceful as it usually was in space, instead, it was chaos. A giant Transwarp wormhole ripped open in the sky. The Predacon ship, Darkside, came out of it as the Maximal ship, Axalon, quickly gained on them. The battle began over a large planet. The Axalon fired on the Darkside without any success hitting it. The Darkside's auto turrets were then activated and fired back at the Axalon, which were successful. On the Axalon, the Maximals were sitting ducks as the alarms came on.

"Hull breach in sector 7!" shouted Cheetor. "Guidance systems failing!"

"Oh man, this is ridiculous!" replied Rattrap. "We're an exploration ship, not a battle cruiser."

"No choice." said Optimus Primal. "Our ship was the only one that could lock on to Megatron's warp signature."

"Shields are doing a major fade!" shouted Cheetor.

"Plasma canons to full power." ordered Optimus to Rhinox.

Meanwhile on the Darkside, the Predacons were enjoying the battle.

"Their shields are down." said Dinobot. "Destroy them!"

"Now where's the fun in that?" said Megatron. "A little torment I think first, yes. Side guns!"

The Darkside tilted to the left and backed up until it stood side by side to the Axalon. The Predacons then activated the side guns. The missiles were fired and hit every weak points of the Axalon's side. On the Axalon, the Maximals screamed as their ship shacked.

"Rupture, the stasis hold is failing!" shouted Cheetor.

"We're going down." answered Rhinox.

"Launch all pods!" ordered Optimus. "Get them into safe orbit!"

As the Axalon slowly fell from the sky, Optimus could see from the window, dozens of pods ejecting from the ship, all heading to different places of the planet. Waiting for the right moment, Optimus stared at the Darkside, which was still firing at them. After a few spins, the Axalon was now in front of the Predacon ship.

"All plasma canons." said Optimus. "Fire!"

Large missiles were released from the turrets, hitting the Darkside's front. The Predacons screamed as their ship shacked. Both ships fell from the skies and were heading straight for the planet, Megatron screamed in anger. After a while, the two ships started to separate from each other. Further and further until at last…Boom. The ships crashed into different locations. The Axalon had landed on top of a mountain that crossed a river at the bottom. On the Maximal ship, Optimus had just gotten back on his feet.

"Damage report?" he asked.

"Believe me, you don't wanna know." answered Cheetor.

"That's what I thought." said Optimus.

**Meanwhile…**

The Darkside had landed on a rocky island, surrounded by a volcanic region. On the Predacon ship, Megatron had activated the navigational system, hoping that his plans hadn't failed.

"Navigation, is this the right planet?" he asked.

"Unknown." simply said the navigation. "Course settings were accurate, but readings are inconsistent with those expected for intended destination."

"Never mind that!" said Megatron, with anger. "Tell me there is Energon here."

"Confirmed." said the navigation as it showed different areas of the planet.

"Yes, the planet has Energon." said Megatron with a smile.

"Too much Energon." said the navigation as it showed a huge reading. "Field readings are off the scale. Continued exposure to robotic forms, will resolve in permanent damage."

Megatron smashed his fist into his chair, in anger. But then, he had an idea.

"Then we will create alternate forms." said Megatron. "Based on the most powerful local creatures."

Tarantulus cackled as he knew what Megatron meant. "Scanners…" he started with a cackle. "Activated!" he finished as he pressed the button.

A large device flew out of the ship and activated, its scanners reading every life forms and every fossil remains that surrounded the island. Tarantulus watched as his computer showed the images of the creatures the device had scanned.

**Meanwhile…**

The Maximals had also activated their scanners. Rhinox stared at the life forms they had scanned as he activated the alternate fusion button. Once the scanning was complete, Rhinox had a light smile across his face.

"Scanning and replication of local life forms…complete." he said. "You may emerge."

Cheetor looked at his legs and walked over to the mirror, to see his form. With joy, he let out a small roar.

"Hey, look at me. I'm a cheetah!" he said. "My name goes well with this form, don't ya think?"

"Interesting." said Optimus, in the other room. "It seems that the scanners have given us the forms of local creatures that represent our names."

"Interesting?!" responded Cheetor, with another small roar. "Optimus, the word is spot on smooth! It's a crime to look this good."

As Cheetor smiled at his reflection, someone had laughed about his comment. Cheetor growled to see Rattrap, in the form of a rat.

"You forgot to say a bit tacky." he said as he came closer. "You never had taste did ya kid? Now this (he rose to his back feet and showed his form) is what class is all about."

"Oh yeah?!" shouted out Cheetor. "How's a bout I cut meeces to pieces!?"

Cheetor was ready to pounce, when Rhinox burst from the shades. He had taken the form of a rhinoceros.

"Ease back Cheetor." he calmly said. "Livin large is for forms like me."

"Yeah, what he said!" said Rattrap. "And just consider yourself lucky I didn't get ruff on you."

Tired of hearings his comrades disputing, Optimus entered the room. The other Maximals were surprised to see him, in a gorilla form.

"Moderate your conflicts circuits Maximals!" he said. "Remember, these beast forms are to protect us from the long term effects of the Energon fields out there. We may need Energon for power, but this is too much of a good thing. Our robot forms will start to short out after a few minutes' exposure. This is one unusual planet…whatever it is."

"Or whenever." said Rhinox. "The transwarp drive can go threw space and time. We were locked on to Megatron's warp signature; we could be anyplace, anytime."

"Yes, and our crew is orbiting the planet in those stasis pods we lost in battle." said Optimus. "They're protected from the Energon fields, but it means Megatron has us outnumbered."

The Maximals looked at Optimus with worried looks. Rattrap gulped hearing the last part.

"We're all gonna die." he said.

**Meanwhile…**

The Predacons had dispatched around their new territory; the flyers had just returned from their scouting while the others ensured that their lands were safe and well protected. One of the Predacons, Dinobot, exited the Darkside. His Velociraptor form carried the Golden Disk in one hand while he growled in frustration, starring at the disc's coordination.

"No, no, no!" he screamed out. "It's all wrong, this cannot be Earth."

Dinobot turned back and stared at the opened door, waiting to see Megatron come out. But he already knew he was there, listening.

"Megatron, you failed." said Dinobot. "Not only did you fail to destroy the Maximals when you had the chance, you failed to bring us to the right planet! We stole the Golden Disk for nothing, you idiot!"

Dinobot threw the Golden Disk as hard as he could into the opened door. Suddenly, he heard large footsteps coming out of the ship. Out of the shadows, Megatron came out; in his T-Rex form. Although Dinobot wasn't afraid, he knew that Megatron would do something to him for that insult.

"I beg your pardon?!" asked Megatron, with a growl. "What did you call me?!"

Dinobot growled in response. "You heard." he said. "You are an idiot and an incompetent leader, and I am taking over."

The Predacons surrounded Dinobot and Megatron, waiting to see what would happen.

"Dinobot, Terrorize!" shouted Dinobot.

Activating his Predacon transformation code, Dinobot turned into his robot form. He pulled out his rotary blade.

"I challenge you to battle Megatron!" shouted Dinobot. "The winner shall lead the Predacons, and the loser shall be destroyed."

"Ah, you're so impulsive Dinobot." said Megatron, as he headed back to the ship's door. "Brave, but misguided."

"Do you accept my challenge?!" hissed Dinobot.

Megatron laughed. "There's more to being a leader than simple courage." said Megatron. "Well there's…cleverness, and cunning as well." Megatron turned his head to look at Dinobot. "Isn't that right…" said Megatron. "Scorponok?"

Dinobot's jaw fell open. Coming from behind Megatron, Scorponok had just finished his own transformation into robot mode. Before Dinobot could react, Scorponok fired his missile launcher and Dinobot was blasted with a direct hit and sent flying away over a rocky hill. Megatron watched him vanish in the sky.

"Loser." said Megatron as he headed for the other Predacons; Scorponok had turned back into Beast Mode. "What does it matter which planet we're on? We came looking for Energon and this planet is rich with the element, enough Energon to power the Predacon's entire galactic conquest! Only the Maximals can give us trouble now, if they survived the crash."

The other Predacons surrounded their leader, waiting for orders.

"Find the Maximals!" answered Megatron. "And if you find them, destroy them."

And so, the Predacons left on their mission without a word. Megatron smiled as he stared into the cloudy sky.

--End of chapter--

Well, here is the beginning. Please send many reviews, or else I'll simply stop right now.


	2. Beast Wars: Part 2

At the Maximal base, Optimus and Rhinox had gone outside to dispose of what they didn't need. Optimus also took that time to view the surroundings of the crashed Axalon. The elevated platform came down to reveal Rattrap, carrying a big pile of trash. He quickly threw them on the ground, along with the rest.

"Man, all this for a Golden Disk." he complained.

Optimus turned to look at his comrade.

"It was Cybertron's most carefully guarded relic Rattrap." simply said Optimus. "It gave the location of a major Energon source. That's why Megatron stole it."

"Yeah, like I care." answered Rattrap. "You know, we were supposed to be doing deep space exploration! Playing galactic patrol was nowhere in my job description, you know what I'm saying? You sure you're cut out for this commander gig?"

Optimus was starting to get annoyed of Rattrap, but he continued speaking. "Remember the Great War Rattrap, if the Predacons get enough Energon, they'll start it again." confirmed Optimus. "We can't let that happen. Besides, you wanted exploration and here we are, on an unknown planet. What more do you want?"

Rattrap thought for a while but then found an answer.

"Well, call me picky, but a working space craft might be nice!" he answered.

Optimus gave up. "Just no pleasing some people." he said.

The elevated platform came down again and this time, Cheetor pounced to the ground.

"Hey, check it!" he shouted.

The Maximals all turned their heads, two cheetahs were running off threw the savannah plains about a mile away from them.

"They're fast alright." said Optimus. "You chose a good form Cheetor."

"Hey you think that's speed, you ain't seen the golden rocket!" shouted Cheetor with joy. "Check this!"

And Cheetor took off, running as fast as he could to reach the two cheetahs.

"Cheetor, no!" shouted Optimus.

But Cheetor was already too far to hear him, already; he had crossed the little bridge of stone that he let out a roar. Optimus pressed on the communicator on his arm, hoping Cheetor would hear him.

"Cheetor, return to base immediately!" he said. "We don't have time for this!"

But it was no use; Cheetor could hardly hear a thing as he continued to speed up.

"No good." said Rhinox. "The Energon fields mess up the comlinks. Anything over 100 meters, they ain't worth scrap."

"Well, that's just prime." said Optimus.

"So…this your first day on the job or what?" said Rattrap, with sarcasm in his voice.

"Shut up Rattrap." simply answered Optimus.

"Oh yes sir." replied Rattrap. "You know I feel heaps better knowing that our lives are in your capable hands! We're all gonna die."

**Meanwhile… **

As the cheetahs continued running, Cheetor quickly caught up to them. The two cheetahs turned their heads to look at their new visitor. Cheetor let out a roar to salute them.

"The name's Cheetor, what's shaking cats?" he asked.

The two cheetahs' jaws fell open hearing him talk, they fled as fast as they could. Cheetor stopped and looked at them running away, puzzled.

"What, is it my breath?" he shouted to them. "Hey wait!"

Cheetor started to run again, jumping over rocks and quickly gaining on them. Finally, the two cheetahs stopped in their tracks; a large wasp like creature was staring at them from the sky. They growled at the wasp and then fled. Cheetor stopped at his turn but didn't try to catch up, to occupied looking at the wasp.

"Hey what, it's just a big bug?!" said Cheetor. "The way those two reacted that's no natural life form. And if we're talking unnatural life forms, then we gotta be talking about just one thing; robots in disguise!"

Cheetor pounced back from the giant wasp, ready to attack.

"Cheetor, Maximize!" he shouted.

Activating his Maximal transformation code, Cheetor turned into his robotic form. He pulled out his weapon.

"Time for this cat to pounce!" he screamed as he fired.

Every missile Cheetor fired from his gun, the giant wasp barely dodged them.

"Waspinator under attack!" said the wasp. "Waspinator engage enemy."

Waspinator dodged another missile and activated his transformation code as well.

"Waspinator, Terrorize!" he yelled out.

Waspinator then turned into his robotic form; he pulled out his weapon as well and fired back at Cheetor.

From the Axalon, Rattrap could see explosions coming from afar, and he knew that Cheetor was there.

"Uh-oh." he simply said.

Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind and lifted into the air. He turned his head to see Optimus carrying him, while riding on Rhinox's back. Just before getting hit by a large rock, Optimus put Rattrap on Rhinox's back.

Cheetor rolled away from one of Waspinator's attacks and fired back. But Waspinator easily dodged the attacks while he shot a missile from his weapon. Cheetor tried to fire again, but his weapon no longer worked. He quickly rose and retreated from Waspinator's incoming assaults.

Meanwhile, Rhinox, still carrying Optimus and Rattrap, continued his way to the battle. A little bit further ahead, a large line of rocks formed a wall that blocked their passage, but Rhinox continued his charge.

"Hey heads up, road blocked!" shouted out Rattrap.

"To your left!" ordered Optimus. "There's a clearing about a 100 meters!"

But Rhinox didn't stop or turned, he just kept heading straight for the rock wall. Optimus closed his eyes, putting his hand in front of him, waiting for something to hit them. But nothing ever did, Optimus opened his eyes to see Rhinox, smashing threw the rock wall with his speed and brute force.

"Ah yes, silly me." said Optimus with a small laugh.

Meanwhile, Cheetor was climbing up a steep hill, still dodging the attacks from Waspinator. Unfortunately, Waspinator finally hit his target; Cheetor went flying in the air but quickly landed back on his feet as he sheltered himself behind a large boulder. He let out a roar as he kept hitting his gun, hoping it would start working again.

"Of all the times for a weapon jam!" said Cheetor as he continued hitting his gun.

As Cheetor continued to shelter himself, he heard someone calling him. He looked up the cliff and saw Optimus, Rattrap and Rhinox.

"Cheetor, get to better cover!" ordered Optimus. "We'll swat that pesky Predacon!"

"Oh, I would not count on that…Maximals, no." said an evil voice.

The Maximals all turned their heads to see the remaining Predacons (Megatron, Tarantulus, Terrorsaur and Scorponok) smiling at them from the other side of the cliff's edge. Megatron laughed.

"For I believe that you are soon to have, how shall I put it…difficulties of your own, yes." cackled Megatron.

--End of chapter--

Here's part two of the first episode. Don't worry, I haven't given up already. But I still need more reviews if I should continue this rewritten story. Enjoy.


End file.
